Many suspended ceiling systems have been proposed and are used extensively in building construction to improve the overall appearance of the office space, to allow access to the area above the ceiling where mechanical equipment and piping is often located, and to improve the acoustics of the space.
The problem with the prior art structures is that the main thrust has been to provide a fairly simple inexpensive suspended ceiling system for use in a variety of applications. However, these systems although inexpensive, suffer from problems of alignment of the edges of the panels to provide straight lines in both the length and width of the ceiling system; control of the level of the individual panels beneath the grid work within a fairly narrow range as variation in the height of the panels is easily recognized from beneath due to light variations; and an adequate air seal between the support grid and the ceiling panels.
The present invention is designed to alleviate the above problems of concealed suspended ceiling systems.